


The One Where Raven Meddles, They Go To A Baseball Game, and Miller Looks Really Cute

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, POV Monty Green, miller is sweet and adorable as always, monty is cute and nervous, raven is pushy and just great because obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty has had a crush on Miller since forever, so when he asks him to a baseball game he is understandably thrilled, and also panicking. The fact that Raven is in charge of the Kiss Cam is decidedly NOT helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Raven Meddles, They Go To A Baseball Game, and Miller Looks Really Cute

It was a gloomy Friday evening, and Monty was in a mood. Jasper was being a pain, whining about Maya not being interested, and Clarke had been busy figuring out her feelings for Bellamy to really be much help. So maybe he was going through a bit of a crisis himself. But when you fall hard for the cute jock who you're almost certain is straight, it can be deemed a crisis. That was before about 10 minutes ago though. He was sitting in the corner of the bar they frequented when Miller had thrown himself into the booth next to Monty, and flashed a ticket to a baseball game for their favourite team. He had cheerfully accepted, and was flashed a winning smile as a reward (though spending time with Miller was honestly going to be reward enough), and Miller had hopped out of the booth and went off to find Bellamy at the bar, flirting mercilessly with Clarke. The mood was significantly lifted at just the prospect of him and Miller spending any time together, which was a bit sad to say the least, but Monty would take what he could get. And then, he had been sipping his beer quietly, when Raven had shoved her way in across from him, tugging her braced leg behind her with an irritated look on her face, before turning to look at him with a wicked grin. This could not be good.

"So you have a date" she said, stealing a long drink from his beer. He shook his head.  
"No way Rave, its just a game. Miller takes Bellamy to baseball games all the time."  
"Yeah, but this time, he's taking you. You know I work that game right?" she suddenly had the most mischievous look in her eyes, which struck worry into his very soul.  
"Raven, no."  
"Raven YES! Get ready for the kiss cam Green, hope you've got a little exhibitionist spirit in you," and then she was gone, out of the seat and pulling herself to Gina at the pool table.

It had been almost a week since that day, and the game was that night, and he had approached Raven approximately 3 times every day trying to get her to change her mind, but he was pretty sure that it was only strengthening her resolve. When he had asked her for the last time, she had flat told him that he would be the first person she pointed it to if he asked again, which had shut him up quick. Instead, he had gone home, found black paint and a white poster board, and painted the words "JUST FRIENDS" on it in large, capital letters. He had dried it with his moms hair dryer, rolled it up, and changed clothes 3 times before Miller drove up. The older boy looked better than Monty had expected, if that was even possible, in dark jeans and a blue and white baseball tee that always made Monty's mouth dry out. All of his friends had been telling him all week that it was a date. Jasper was adamant, Clarke had been actively pushing him to buy condoms (which may be a bit of a stretch), and Gina (Raven's spectacular girlfriend) had told him not to worry about Raven but had assured him that it was, in fact, a date. He hadn't asked any of Miller's friends, Octavia or Bellamy mainly, because he didn't want it getting back to Miller that he thought it was a date if it wasn't. Needless to say, he was a nervous wreck. But Miller shot him a blinding smile, and he slid into the car with a grin to match.

The car ride was fun, they talked stats and favourite players, and sang along to cheesy music. Once they got to the game, the first 4 innings went by without incident, just the two of them shooting shit and eating pretzels and drinking flat, frankly terrible beer. It wasn't until about half way through the 5th that the kiss cam started, and he had honestly sort of forgotten all about it until he saw it panning around to couples through the crowd. Instantly his hands were sweating, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He fingered the edges of the rolled up sign that was leaning on his armrest, and smiled when Miller stood up and cheered loudly. Sadly, that must have made it easier for Raven to spot the two of them, and he saw the kiss cam whiz past their seats stop blindly in the middle of the stairs two sections over, and start the slow crawl back towards them. Miller hadn't noticed, and part of Monty hoped maybe Raven hadn't seen them, that she was just searching for a cute couple, until he saw his own face (looking a little deer-in-the-headlights) on the screen, and then Miller's on the screen next to him. He immediately looked away, pretending he hadn't seen, hoping she would let them be. His silent wishes were met with no avail as she stuck it right to them and zoomed a little to make it really stick. Someone shoved Miller's shoulder, and he finally took notice of the situation they were in. He grabbed the sign, full intending to unroll it and hold it in front of them, and then, suddenly, he didn't. He just looked at Miller for a long moment, who seemed to be mesmerised by their faces on the screen, side by side. And suddenly, time froze. 

Millers face turned to face him, and the stadium seemed to go quiet. He had heard people say that, seen it in movies, where all around him people were clearly cheering and screaming, and it all seemed to be going in slow motion, and you couldn't hear a thing, because all that existed was the person in front of you. He had thought it was bullshit, honestly. Apparently not. The other boys eyes were so bright, and there was a questioning look behind a look of adoration Monty wasn't sure he had ever seen before but hoped he would see every single day from now on. Miller lifted a hand, and Monty glanced down to his lips in spite of himself. And then, it seemed like time sped up, and everything happened at the same time. 

Miller grabbed his forearm and pulled him in and all of a sudden their lips were pressing together. Millers lips were warm and soft, and his hand was sliding up the side of his face. His thumb brushed over Monty's cheek and Monty parted his lips a little at the sensation. Miller took this as an open opportunity to angle his head just enough and trace the inside of the younger boys lips. Suddenly the kiss was feverish, hurried, at the same time that it was slow and wet. It was everything Monty had ever hoped it would be, and more. The sound of the crowd came rushing back into his ears as Miller pulled away, and the look of Millers lips swollen and his eyes wide, with pupils hiding the brown rings of his irises made Monty's head spin. He reached a hand out and rubbed his thumb over the older boys lips without thinking. Miller broke into a laugh and nuzzled his face into Monty's neck, and he noticed the camera had panned away, to another couple kissing across the stadium. Miller suddenly pulled his face away with a puzzled look, and motioned to the ground. Monty looked down to see the sign had unrolled and the words were shining up at them.

"I just wasn't sure" he giggled, motioning to the sign. Since when did he giggle? Who was he becoming.

"Are you sure now?" Miller was staring intently at his face again, and had since laced his fingers in with the smaller boys, and was rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. 

"Oh definitely" as he leaned in to kiss him again. Suddenly the beer wasn't so terrible when he was tasting it on Millers lips. 


End file.
